101 things NOT to be done in School
by KawaiiUsagiOxO
Summary: Have you ever done something really stupid in school and you totally regret it and wish you'll never do something that embarrassing again. Well then this book is totally for you! This is a book about what you should never say or do in school or... ever.
1. Disclaimer

[Being author is SUFFERING]

This is a story about Ridiculous School rules being get tossed into my horrible imagination and turned into something equally ridiculous. Anyways, this story is based off of '100 things not to be done,' by CoarlilneRose so go check out her story too because it's amazing. Also, if there's any spelling errors or anything like that just let me know. Anyways, buckle up kids cuz we're going on a trip to the inner machinations of my terrible terrible mind.


	2. Don't skip class

Don't skip class

(Bell Rings)

You: -You are in the bathroom stall playing some game on your phone-

You: Crap! You know what Screw Class! I'm ditching!

{Cue spy music}

You: I can go without the music! Please shut up!

{;^;}

(Somehow you think that hiding in the vending machine is a good idea)

You: Hiding in the vending machine is a good idea!

(You hide in the vending machine)

You: Oh Crap! I'm stuck! Maybe I shouldn't have eaten all of those breakfast burrito's this morning...

(Suddenly Teacher teleported into the middle of the hallway)

Teacher: You can come out now! Nobody's here but us!

Voice: Quiet Woman! I'm trying to teach here!

Teacher: :(

Voice #2: Don't worry bae, I'm here now...

(A bag of family size Doritos with long legs appear)

You: O.o

Teacher: Bae!

(Teacher and Doritos ride off into the sunset on the their unicorn)

You: 0.o

(Suddenly a Doritos bag falls on the ground)

Doritos: D:


	3. Don't let the teacher see your phone

(You were on your phone looking at smexy pictures of men(or women) )

Teacher: What's this?! Looking at your phone in my class! :(

You: Don't you say that like all the time!? Get a new catchphrase! :(

Teacher: I don't know how... :(

You: Well my friend, let me teach you!

(You jump into the the phone and sing a magical song about tacos and etc.)

(You both jump out of the phone)

You: Do you get it now?

Teacher: Yes now I understand... That this phone is complete EVIL!

Mermaid Man: EVIL! Evil! I need a nap...

(Mermaid Man falls asleep)

You: Um...No it's no-

Phone: She's right! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!

(Your phone transforms into a transformer and Pinkie Pie shows up with a pack of cookies)

Pinkie Pie: And we would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling kids!

(Scooby Doo howls in the background)

You: 0.o

(A spaceship lands in the gym killing everyone inside)

Alien #1: There it is! Failed Experiment #22468.8-E also known as 'Teacher.'

(The Aliens take Teacher away)

Teacher: Damn it!

(The aliens leave with Teacher)

All the students: Yay!

Frank: Now we can eat all the paste we can eat!

All the students: SHUT UP FRANK WHO EATS PASTE PEARL!

Frank: D:

 **A/N: I do not own Frank who eats paste Pearl the creators of Judy Moody do. So please do not sue me.**


	4. Don't give your teacher makeup

(It's the end of the year so you decide to give your teacher makeup)

You: Because you're so ugly!

Teacher: Thanks, Love!

(Teacher walks out of the classroom)]

You: Now's our chance! Everyone jump out of the window!

(Everyone jumps out of the window)

Classroom: Oh well, I needed to lose some weight anyways!

Teacher: I'm back!

(All the boys in the universe surround Teacher)

Random Guy #46: So um... how old are you?

Teacher: I'm 84... but, I'm turning 85 tomorrow because I know that you all love older women. ;)

Random Student #364: TO THE WINDOW!

Teacher: D:


	5. Don't talk back to your teacher

Teacher: Today class were going to watch grass grow!

Class: Sighs.

Teacher: What?

Class: Blinks

Teacher: Stop! You don't say it! You do it!

Class: Yawns.

Teacher: Shut up! Class!

Class: :(

You: Don't get at Class, because you're boring!

Teacher: What was that, You!?

You: I said that you're **BORING!**

Teacher: That's what I thought you said! Pick up a piece of trash!

You: I would, but you're to heavy!

Random Boy #78: Oh Snap!

Teacher: Shut up Random Boy #78!

Random Boy #78: D:

Teacher: That's it! You! You have Detention!

[In Detention]

Teacher: For your punishment you have to write a 45 page essay about why you love me!

You: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Class: Am I still relevant?

Teacher: No

Class: :(


	6. Don't bring cookies to class

Teacher: Today class we're going to- *sniff sniff* Do I smell cookies?!

(All the students look at you)

You: It's not me this time! I swear!

Teacher: Likely Story!

Random Guy: Sacrifice her(or him) for the cookies!

(Everybody lunges at you and throws you out the window)

All the students + Teacher: Yay!

Nerdy Student: I'm glad that she's gone and all but... where are the cookies?

Teacher: OMG GUYS WHERE ARE THE COOKIES!

Nerdy Student: that's what I said...

Dora: Hey kids, can you tell us where the cookies are!

Kids: NO!

Dora: :(

[Dora jumps out of the window]

Cookie Monster: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No one's figured out that it was me who was the cookies! :)

You: HE HAS THE COOKIES GET HIM!

(All the cookies turn into Tacos and they fly off into space with the Little Einsteins)

All the students + Teacher: :0

Cookie Monster: NO MY COOKIES! :(((((((((

You: GET THE COOKIE MONSTER!

(The Cookie Monster gets on Pinkie Pie and flies off to Neverland)

All the students + Teacher: D:


End file.
